You Will Be In My Heart
by YukinaBlackLegs
Summary: Ever wondered what a kid Shizuo would be like? Maybe a baby Kasuka too? Well then, join Izayako Orihara (though you can call her Izaya for short) as she faces one of her greatest challenges yet: being the babysitter of the Heiwajima siblings. Wish her luck, ne? (Female Izaya X Kid Shizuo fic)


Durarara Fanfic

Character(s): Kid Shizuo and Female Izaya

Genre: Family and Humor

Rated: M

You will be in my Heart

Chapter 1- Bath time is not always a nice time

Izaya let out a long sigh as she struggled to regain her sanity. However, it was very hard to keep calm when a certain little brunet was constantly getting on her last nerves. Frankly, she had never imagined babysitting a 3 year old as too much work.

Boy was she ever wrong.

"Shizu-chan, will you please come here so I can give you your bath?" Izaya asked the toddler who was currently hiding from her. It was a struggle to get him to the bath. The boy was rather strong for his age. However, once she had caught the boy and stripped him of his clothes whilst she started to run the bath, he had managed to escape. Now Izaya was on the search for a rather disobedient and naked Shizuo Heiwajima.

"_Honestly, how did I get myself in this situation?..." _Izaya found herself asking. Nevertheless though, she already knew the answer far too well. She needed the money to help pay for her new apartment. And since she had no family members or friends to help pay for her expenses, not to mention help her finish her studies, she needed to find a job, and quickly. To her amazing luck though, her neighbors were willing to give her the job. Kichirou Heiwajima, who was chief police of Ikebukuro, had recently lost his wife due to an unfortunate accident. Left with two sons, Kichirou did all he could to support his family. However, things were getting rough at the office and Mr. Heiwajima's time was needed more and more at work. When he heard that their new neighbor was looking for work, he immediately offered her the job. Feeling like her prayers had been answered, Izaya happily accepted.

At the beginning, she didn't find the job all that challenging since Kichirou's sons were rather young. Kasuka, who was only one and a half years old, wasn't a problem at all. He was much quieter and obedient than Shizuo, so all Izaya had to do was feed him and put him to bed. Shizuo however…well, obviously he was another story. Izaya couldn't even touch him without getting bitten or punched. It didn't help that everything she told him to do, he'd do the opposite. Not to mention the fact that the kid could run so fast that a cheetah would be put to shame. The list could go on, though many would agree with Izaya that Shizuo Heiwajima was _not _an ordinary child.

"Shizu-chan, where are you?" Izaya asked out loud for the umpteenth time, only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard the sound of little feet running. Following the sound, Izaya found herself in the kitchen. The young brunette toddler was currently on the floor with a bottle of milk at hand. Izaya was about to question where the child could have gotten it until she noticed the trail of spilled milk near the table where the child was sitting next to. It looked like Shizuo saw the bottle on his way in here and had decided to shake the table above him in order to claim his blue milk bottle.

"Found you~!" announced the raven-haired girl when she found the toddler. However, the brunette boy only glared at her in response.

"Now let's get you in the bath~!" Izaya replied before trying to pick up the child, only to have the child squirm and kick his way free from her warm arms.

"No!" yelled Shizuo as his glare towards her became even darker. His chubby little arms and feet violently hitting her weak arms, legs, and stomach.

"Oh come on, Shizu-chan, you need to take a-OW!" yelled Izaya before letting go of the child. Apparently Shizuo had decided to test out his full set of teeth on the defenseless raven-haired girl's arm. Examining her arm, she found that the wound was a bit deep. A set of barely developed teeth was slightly visible below the amount of blood that seeped out of her pale skin. She didn't lose too much blood, but it still hurt like crazy.

"I'm going to have to go to Shinra's later" the raven-haired girl noted, making a reminder to herself to visit the underground doctor once she was done. Turning towards the cause of her pain, Izaya gave Shizuo a deep frown.

"That wasn't nice, Shizu-chan~! Now I'm all hurt~!" disciplined the pale-skinned girl. She was about to scold the boy some more until one look at the boy's strange change of demeanor stopped her completely. Izaya could not believe what she was seeing; Shizuo was crying! The little boy's head that began to bob up and down as tears fell down the boy's face. She had never seen this side of the boy before…and Izaya needed to stop it. She had no idea what or how, but she knew that she wasn't going to be able to look at herself in the face if she let the boy continue to suffer.

"Shizu-chan, please stop crying!" answered the girl as she tried to calm the boy down. She had gotten some paper towels in order to conceal the wound.

"Monstah!...Monstah!..." Shizuo yelled as he continued to shed his tears, causing Izaya to feel her heart stop at those words. Did Shizuo really think he was a monster? She knew the boy was rather strong for his age, but she never imagined… she could never find herself calling him a monster.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya whispered to herself. How was she going to get the kid to stop crying? What did would an adult do in a situation like this? Suddenly, memories of a smaller Izaya weeping and sitting at the lap of her mother while her mother sang a beautiful melody to calm the agonizing child came to mind. As the memories poured into her mind, Izaya began to hum the song before finally singing the lyrics. As she continued to sing her song, the young brunet slowly began to stop crying. His puffy and red eyes were staring at her curiously as her song continued. Izaya finally stopped her song once the boy's crying quieted down completely.

"Do you like the song, Shizu-chan~?" asked Izaya before taking the boy in her arms. "My mother used to sing it to me; whenever I was sad, she'd pull me in her arms and sing to me until I quieted down"

Petting the boy's hair, she gave the boy a warm smile."Just remember this Shizu-chan. No matter what other people say, you are **NOT **a monster! I never want to hear you say that about yourself okay?" she asked the boy, who gave her a curt nod in reply. Happy to be able to make the boy calm down, Izaya held Shizuo tighter before walking in the direction of the bathroom.

"Now, let's get back to the bath shall we~?"

…

It was still a struggle to get the boy in the bath, but he was much calmer than before. He had sat down on the bath tub and allowed the girl to clean and wash him before wrapping him in a towel and drying him. Izaya had properly tended to her arm's injuries with some of the bandages in Mr. Heiwajima's safety kit before dressing Shizuo. By the time that she put his clothes on, though, Shizuo was fast asleep. The events of today took a toll on his young body. Izaya let a smile form on her face as she watched the peaceful face of the once rambunctious boy. Gently, she placed the boy to bed. She was about to leave the boy so he could rest, when a strong little arm clutched her jacket. Looking down, she watched as the boy's face began to scrunch up and his mouth mumble incoherent words. He was having a bad dream.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked the boy softly. However, the boy didn't answer; he only clutched the fabric of the jacket harder. Understanding the silent message, Izaya took her boots off before scooping the boy in her arms and lying on the bed with him.

"It's okay, Shizu-chan…" Izaya replied as she kissed the boy's forehead. "You can go to sleep now, I'm right here…" Knowing that he wasn't alone, Shizuo smiled before cuddling towards the warmth of the girl's embrace. The calm beating of his heart allowed Izaya to know that the boy had finally calmed down and was sleeping better than before. Izaya sighed happily before allowing herself to get comfortable.

"_Honestly Shizu-chan, your such a troublemaker…" _Izaya thought to herself as she took one last glance towards the brunette cuddling up to her before finally allowing herself to welcome the invitation of sleep.

…..

Yukina: …..

Shizuo: What's the matter with you?

Yukina: …I just realized that I like baby/kid fics way too much

Izaya: Yes, yes you do. However, I will admit having a kid Shizu-chan is quite adorable~!

Shizuo: Shut up flea!

Yukina: Well, I'm kinda tired so you two tell everyone about the important messages and end the story for me

Shizuo: You lazy author!

Yukina: Blah, blah, blah, I can't hear you! (*exits the room*)

Shizuo: Why that little—Who does she think she is!

Izaya: Hahaha, I like her! She annoys Shizu-chan almost as much as me!

Shizuo: I told you to shut it flea! Anyways, the author would like to apologize ahead of time to the readers if she didn't do a good job with this story. She will be updating soon, but it may take a while.

Izaya: Yeah, she's still working on some other fics. She just wanted to do this as an outlet for creativity while she is working on the other stories

Shizuo: Right, so comment on what you thought and give us some ideas as to make this story better

Izaya: That's all we have to say, Good night my lovely humans~! 3


End file.
